now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Terry de Lacey
'Nicknames' Ter, Carman, Car, or de Lacey 'Early Life' Terry was the oldest child and only daughter of Dolph and Teresa de Lacey. Terry has an younger brother. Jay and his sister were close. There wasn't anything they didn't tell each other. That's why when Terry was twenty-two and Jay was ten Terry told Jay that she was interested in girls. Jay didn't see anything wrong with that and supports his sister. Terry had always known, but never had the courage to do anything about it. When Terry told Dolph and Teresa about her sexual orientation at twenty-four Dolph didn't take well to that. Jay didn't like the fact that Dolph told Terry to not show up. Terry was heartbroken, but she knew her dad needed his space. Course she would go over to make sure he was alright. Jay kept seeing his sister because he needed his big sister. At eighteen Nicole got pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. Her and her boyfriend broke up, but he stayed in contact with her to help raise his son. Nicole was glad her son was happy and raised in a happy relationship, not that there was an actual relationship between Jay and herself. Jay just hadn't been ready to raise a kid and knew that he at least had to be there. Terry wasn't surprised when her brother got his girlfriend pregnant. Well maybe a little surprised, but she was there to offer him a should should he need it. 'Jay Moving In' At eighteen Jay moved in with his sister. Terry didn't mind her brother living with her. Course Terry had her own family with her partner, but he was good living with his sister. Terry and Pippa, her partner, had adopted four kids and Pippa has a son from a previous relationship. Jay pulled his weight around the house. Jay would go over and visit with Dominic and be a father figure that didn't live in the house. Jay wasn't surprised that Nicole actually adopted three kids. He tried to be the father figure to them, but he had a feeling they didn't actually want that. Jay was glad to see Nicole starting to actually get in the dating game. He's done it himself, but nothing has stuck so far. Terry worries that Nicole was actually Jay's only shot, but she's holding out hope that she's not. Jay is just fine with everything. He and Nicole aren't an item and he cares about her as a friend. Jay also offers advice to Terry's kids. But it's only when Terry or Pippa ask him to. Sometimes they need someone else to help them make the right decision. He isn't going to step on any toes when it comes to where he lives. 'Personal Life' Terry is the oldest child and only daughter of Dolph and Teresa de Lacey. She has an younger brother that's twelve years younger than her. Terry is close with her brother and when he was ten she came out to him. Two years later she came out to their parents and their dad banned her from the house. She kept coming over though and trying to make it right. Jay kept going to see her. Jay moved in with his sister at eighteen. Terry and her partner have five kids so it can be a little cramped, but they make it work. Children: Jeramiah Mitchell-de Lacey (Pippa's son) Susan Mitchell-de Lacey (Adopted daughter) Drew Mitchell-de Lacey (Adopted son and younger brother of Susan) Clarisse Mitchell-de Lacey (Adopted daughter) Griffin Mitchell-de Lacey (Adopted son and twin brother of Clarisse) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family